I Lied
by charleegirl
Summary: This is a Kataang story.Including a little humour, heartbrake, bending, and romance all round.
1. Wires crossed

Wires Crossed

**Disclaimer – Yeah I don't own Avatar the Last Air bender but boy if I did, Zutara would be like not even a possible or a hoped for pairing. Zuko belongs with Mai and Katara with Aang.**

Aang awoke two years after the war against Ozai, 15 years old, in the Southern Water Tribe. He looked around at his surroundings; all that could be seen was blurs of dark blue and black figures of random things within his hut. Aang could here the pigging dogs barking at the sunrise in the far distance and then a loud not so surprising groan/yell of "Shut the hell up!" Sokka could be heard over the whole village and his ritual outbursts became the alarm clock of the 25 or so people inhabiting the tribe one person in particular The Avatar, Aang. Aang yawned and got up from his bed, he reached out for his regular air nomad out fit, but just as he was basically naked, in his underwear one leg in his trousers none other than Katara burst in.

"Good morning Aang, are you de……Oh Gosh!" Katara went tomato red.

Aang quickly pulled his other leg through his pants leg so he wasn't any longer bearing his underwear also red from embarrassment.

"Ummm Hey …. Yeah well I am now…Decent sort of that is."

"Aang I'm so sorry I didn't mean to just barge in, it was very rude of me I should have knocked… and really why did I ask if you were decent if I planned to just barge in any way, well I didn't plan it …. I didn't know you would be…well you know. I'm rambling ha ha" She stopped.

"Nah its ok Katara" Aang blushed. "Nothing you haven't seen before"

"Well Yes and no I mean you have grown a lot since we were kids"

"Yeah I suppose that's true, sooooo what brings you to my humble home?" Aang said as he pulled over his top and smiled.

"Well I just wanted to know if you were coming for breakfast? Do you want to walk to the feast hall with me? You don't have to but … I just thought you might want to" She said rather quickly.

"Katara I would love to go to breakfast with you just let me brush my hair first..."

"Aang you don't have hair." Katara said with a grin on her face.

"A man can dream can dream cant he?" Aang said in a playfully hurt tone.

"I think you look great the way you are"

"Great aye?"

"Well you know fine as good as can be expected, like you always have." Katara said suspiciously.

"Ok missy you're sticking with great, got it?" Aang said jokingly and he picked Katara up and threw her over his shoulder, ran with her out of his hut which was above Sokka's, raised in a tree.

"Aang what are you doinnggggg….." Katara screamed as Aang leaped off his balcony and onto the snowy floor with her in his arms.

They landed softly in the snow, laughing their heads off. Aang loved Katara's laugh, he loved everything about Katara in fact and he always had really, ever since she found him in the ice burg.

"Katara…..I have something to tell you, well ask you really. Do -do you believe in love at fist sight?" Aang waited for an answer.

"Yes why?" _Well of course I do when I found you in that ice burg it was like…_Katara thought to herself.

"Me too" Aang smiled.

_Oh My Gosh, does he mean me? What do I say?_ "That's great but why do you ask?" _Good one Katara enough to get all the answers but not enough to let him in on your secret._

"Well I like this girl, she's a really powerful bender, we have been all over the world together and I can't imagine life without her."

_Yes he is talking about me I just know it._

Aang continued "She was the one who helped me defeat lord Ozai" Aang said proudly.

_I can't feel my feet; this is it, its all happening. Lord Ozai? What I didn't help defeat lord Ozai Aang wouldn't let me fight, he didn't want death on my hands. Toph, He loves Toph._

_Oh no! This cant be happening. Act natural like you're happy for him. _Katara let out a forced grin "That's great Aang I'm real happy for you" Katara was almost in tears.

Just then broke in Toph "Hey guys, what's the haps? Did I interrupt?"

"No not at all, I've got to go." Katara almost yelled and ran off hiding her tears.

"Katara what about breakfast?" And Katara was already gone.

"Was it something I said?" Toph asked.

"No it was something I said"

"What'd you say?"

"Well I pretty much proclaimed my love for her and it turns out she doesn't feel the same way."Aang sighed. This was his biggest fear. He had always wanted to tell Katara this, but in the back of his mind he was sure she loved him the way he loved her.

_She doesn't love me._

"Tough break buddy" And Toph hugged Aang.

Toph had changed since the first met her as the Blind Bandit; she was more girly and shared a hug from time to time. But in no way was Aang in love her, he was deeply and madly in love with Katara and now he was heartbroken.

Katara looked back from behind an iceberg to see Aang and Toph Cuddling.

"Its not there fault. Its mine if I had never fallen in love with Aang I wouldn't be feeling like this, I just want to freeze her to oblivion so Aang can be all mine, I just want him to love me Ahhhh!" and Katara was pummeled in a mini avalanche caused by her own frustration.

Katara go up out of the snow and ran as far and as fast as she could and she found herself just near the place she found Aang. Katara began to sob uncontrollably.

Many hours later, Katara walked back to her hut, her hut that Aang made her. It was the most beautifully done hut in the entire village and it made Katara feel worse.

Mean while Aang was just outside Katara's hut he had waited for her to come back all night and day, to say he was sorry and to hopefully rekindle there friendship.

_Should I go in there? Just tell her, you still want to be friends its ok that you don't love me the way I love you. _Aang slowly got up and knocked on Katara's door but she didn't answer. "Katara I'm sorry do you think we can still be friends?"

"No Aang, No I don't"

Aang's eyes filled with tears but he held onto them. "Ok then I should go. Goodbye Katara don't forget me" And Aang quickly packed his things and left on Appa.


	2. I wish i could turn back time

**Disclaimer: ha ha random last chapter I put the disclaimer after the chapter title man I'm crazy! Any way I don't own avatar or its characters.**

I Wish I Could Turn Back Time

The next morning Katara awoke to the sunrise, and Sokka's yells, she then remembered the previous night. S_hould I apologize? No it will never be the same anyway I haven't done anything wrong._

"Hey Katara have you seen Appa or Aang?" Toph asked Katara as she came out of her hut.

"Not since last night, No" She said sadly. _Oh No by goodbye he didn't mean for good did he? And if he did what was Toph still doing here too, surely the love of his life would go with him._

"Katara Aang's gone!" Sokka yelled.

"I know, but Toph why are you still here?" Katara Questioned.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Aang, don't you love him back?" She gulped down.

"Me and twinkle toes? Love him back? Oh boy do you have your wires crossed!"

"You mean he never even told you?"

"You mean he never told you?"

"Oh no what if he's hurt, he could be Avatar knapped, maybe he didn't mean you either, no it had to be Toph." She panicked half to Toph and half to herself.

"Katara!"

Katara continued to stress, not letting a word in.

"He doesn't love me." Toph spoke sternly trying to make herself heard.

"No yesterday he said he loves you,"

"What did he even mention my name?"

"No but, I know he meant you"

"Katara, you're wrong."

"No I'm not!"

"Katara Aang loves you!" Sokka shouted.

"What?" Katara was confused.

"It's true; he told us we weren't to tell you until he had the courage to." Toph joined back in.

"Oh my gosh. Yesterday, he did mean me?"

"So he did tell you, yesterday Aang told me he told you he loved you and you didn't feel the same way."

"Aang loves me?"

"Yup and now he's left, because you don't love him back, thanks a lot Katara. You couldn't just let me have one friend for keeps, always freaking the cool ones out with water bending or not feeling the same way they do and making them run away." Sokka whined.

"Sokka shut up that was one time with a polar bear, of course he was freaked out by the water bending and you haven't had any friends other than him and Aang."

"Wow Katara I'm partly to blame here I told him I was sure you felt the same way." Toph said in a sad tone.

"Of course I feel the same way!" Katara confessed.

"Well why did you tell him you didn't?" Sokka cried.

"I didn't, I thought he meant Toph and I kind of ran away. And then last night he came to my hut and asked if we could still be friends, I was so heart broken I told him no and then he said goodbye and don't forget me. I didn't realize what he said I had fallen asleep by then."

"Oh my gosh" Sokka slapped his face

"So what now?" Toph asked.

Katara fell to he knees and started to cry. In the last 24 hours she had been heartbroken; her heart had been mended and then broken again. She didn't know what to think she had felt so relieved when she was assured Aang loved her, but now he was gone and no-one knew where he was.

"Don't cry it'll be ok. Aang will be back he would have just gone to cry a little too, Katara he loves you so much, he will be back again I'm sure of it." Toph comforted her friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A few days had past and still Aang had not returned. He didn't know what to do. The love of his life didn't love him or even want to be friends with him anymore. Aang sat in a paddock of grass reminiscing with his own thoughts wondering why Katara didn't love him and mentally abusing himself for so foolishly telling her his true feelings.

_Of course she doesn't love me what was I thinking, she's much too good for me._

Appa grunted loudly he too was unhappy that they had left the water tribe village.

"I know boy you miss her too, well I'm sorry it's just you and me now, she doesn't love me and I cant bare to see her with another guy or be around her while she doesn't want me around." Aang said to his faithful animal guide.

_Having the burden of the world on my shoulders is starting to look easy compared to the pain this is causing me._

"Aang come home." Katara said to the heavens before drifting off to sleep in Aang's hut.

**Thanks to everyone who has left comments and helpful tips, much appreciated. Please remember this is my first one. I try. I'll update soon keep the comments coming.**


	3. The return to Omashu again

**Disclaimer – I don't own the avatar, I'm not even wearing my own undies. Eeek**

The Return to Omashu … Again.

Katara had hated herself for her misconception with Aang and everyday she had waited for him to come home. She once or twice had looked for him at the air temples, Ba Sing Se and at Kyoshi Island but he was no where to be found. Katara would have kept looking but her tribe needed her back home. So she just waited.

Three years had past and Katara was now 20 and done waiting, It was her duty as a Princess of her Tribe to Wed, so she accepted to a man named Teku, he was the most handsome man in the village and Gran gran deeply approved of him so Katara did what was best for her village and agreed.

Katara's wedding was two weeks away she was not in the slightest excited or happy about the whole arrangement but it had to be done. _Aang did not come back for me, I doubt he even loves me anymore. He is probably married with kids, real happy somewhere. He has forgotten me. _Katara thought to herself as she looked out to the sea. Katara was on her way to Omashu to pick up a dress, there's a special dress maker who makes traditional water bending dresses there. She also had to inform Teku's good friend Jin of there wedding so he could attend it as the best man.

The ship eventually came in to the dock and Katara got off the boat and lugged her things into a hotel where she was to stay. Katara had one week before the boat was to set sail back for home, so she planned to make the most off her freedom. Omashu had always reminded her of Aang; anywhere really reminded her of Aang because they had been everywhere together. Katara decided the first thing she should do is visit the Earth bending school where Jin worked, so he if he wanted to could leave early to be with his friend before the big day._ Ha big day, more like big whoop Teku's not even a bender, Man was Aunt Wu wrong._ Katara thought as she knocked on the door that said Omashu's Earth Bending Academy. The door opened and there standing in the doorway was a man in green robes with a huge smile on his face.

"Hello my name is Jin, How may I help you?" The man said.

"Oh hello your just the person I was looking for you see, my name is Katara, I come from the South Pole. I'm engaged to be married to your friend Teku and I'm here to inform you of the wedding." Katara said reluctantly.

"Ahhh that's wonderful news please do come in."

Katara stepped into the large bare room full of children in rows, practicing stances. They reminded her of Aang and when he was learning the elements.

"Please sit. Would you like some tea?" Jin asked as Katara sat on a cushion as he did.

Katara accepted the tea and informed Jin of the wedding to be with all the details.

Jin decided he would go visit Teku prior to the wedding and help where ever was necessary, he would leave the very next day. As Katara and Jin exchanged pleasantries and said goodbye someone came in the door. It was a tall tattooed man wearing the same green robes Jin was, Katara turned around to find the very boy she had found in an ice burg many years ago although he was no longer a boy nor a teenager but a man.

"Aang?"

It was indeed Aang he looked up at Katara and wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, but dreaming or not Katara ran out the door. Aang bolted after her. He found her sitting under a tree by a pond crying, he went and sat down next to her.

_Katara is here in Omashu after all this time? she's still as beautiful as ever._

"Katara what's wrong? And what are you doing here?"

Katara continued to cry not once looking him in the eye. He looked the same as he always had, to her perfect.

"Surely you're not still mad at me for telling you that."

"How could you leave just like that? After all we have been through!" Katara blurted out.

"What? I left because when I told you I loved you, you just ran off and when I tried to fix it you said that we couldn't ever be friends again."

"If you loved me half as much as I love you, you would have come back, you would have tried to fix it and most of all you would have found out that the whole thing was just a huge misunderstanding. You left thinking I didn't love you, you left me thinking I had just made the biggest mistake of my life!" Katara screamed.

"You love me?"

**Ok I intended to write one more Chapter but if people would like me to continue it with another story I will gladly do so. Thanks for your reviews keep em coming **

**Hey if people want any specific ending please ideas or hopes would be appreciated and used or considered. **


	4. I want to be your everything

**Disclaimer – I don't own Avatar or its characters, I don't even own this band aid ahhh get it off:s**

I Want To Be Your Everything.

"Yes love you, I have always have and probably always will but…"

"But what?"

Katara pulled down at her top to reveal a new necklace not the usual one her mother had given her but one intended for Katara.

"But I'm engaged." She continued.

"What? You came here to tell me you're engaged? What were you going to do invite me to the wedding? After all this." Aang cried.

"No I didn't know you were here!" Katara argued.

"Why didn't you find me? Tell me?"

"I tried for ages but you were gone, I went all around the world but my people needed me home. You can't talk you knew exactly where I was and you didn't even drop in for a visit to see me, Toph or Sokka."

"I thought you didn't love me! I though if I stayed it was just a matter of time before you found someone and whoever it was would rub it in my face. Katara everyone could tell I was crazy about you; Momo was getting sick of it even. I could never stand to see you love another man." Aang said loudly.

"Ahhh well if you hadn't of said 'She was the one who helped me defeat Ozai' I wouldn't have gotten the wrong idea."

"But you did! Every moment I fought him, I was thinking I have to save the world for Katara; I have to make her happy. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have won, sure Toph was beside me but without you, this very city wouldn't still be standing by now probably."

"Oh Aang…"

Katara began to cry. Aang grabbed Katara's hand and pulled her in to a tight embrace, neither he nor she knew what to do. They sat like this for minutes not wanting to face reality.

Katara broke the silence "We're too late."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm getting married, I have a fiancé and my tribe is expecting me to keep my promise, Aang we're too late"

Aang leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away.

"What are you doing?"

"I was trying to kiss you"

"No Aang I can't."

Aang felt hurt, it was no ones fault they were in this situation, but her took it out on Katara anyway.

"Fine go back to your precious husband to be, I don't care, I hope you're real happy together." Aang said sarcastically.

"Aang I love you so much"

"I love you too." He wiped a tear from her eye and she walked away.

_Is this it? Is this the last time I will ever see her again? Don't Go._ He thought

"Katara wait!"

Katara turned around with looked that obviously said 'what?'.

"I lied."

"What you don't love me?"

"No. I do care and I don't want you to be happy with him. What I want is you. I want to be your best friend, I want to be your family, I want to be your everything." With saying that he pulled out a small battered package with 'Katara' written on it.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out" Aang said with his signature smile.

Katara opened the package and found a necklace with a blue strap just as her mother's was and a gold amulet. It had very different inscriptions than her former one, the one Aang gave her had the water tribe symbol and the air nomad symbol in a heart. Katara had never felt more happy and in love in her whole life.

"I made this here, when we first came here. I was only a kid but I had planned to ask you to marry me one day since then."

Katara felt like nothing had changed ever and totally forgot about Teku. She physically felt her heart stop, and all was good for those moments.

"I've changed since then though I'm not going to ask you to marry me; I'm going to tell you… Marry Me"

Katara cried tears of joy and ran into Aang's arms, and for the first time since the cave of two lovers they kissed.

"It's because I'm the Avatar isn't it." Aang joked.

"No its because you're my Avatar." She replied.

**Ok so this is the end I think but if you really want me to continue I can, if 7 people say continue within a week I will. Other wise thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed it and there will def be more in my near future.**

**Charlee.**

**Oh and Britz, thanks for the cookie :) **


	5. fathers dying wish

**Disclaimer – Yep I don't own the avatar. SADDLY.**

**I've realized I have to continue this fic because I promised bending and I'm a Girl of my word. Oh and I'm sorry for the spelling and Grammar mistakes.**

Fathers dying wish. 

Katara had been in Omashu for several days. She had spent every minute of them with Aang except for the afternoon where she picked up her wedding dress, she couldn't help but smile at the whole situation but in the back of her mind she didn't want to disappoint her people. Instead of retreating home by boat Appa flew Aang and Katara.

_It's so good to be on Appa again so many memories, with him, Aang and the rest of the gang. _Katara thought to herself, Aang knew exactly what she was thinking.

"It'll be good to re unite with everyone wont it." He said.

"Yes it will, I've definitely missed the old Katara." She joked.

"Not as much as me." Aang kissed Katara on the cheek.

A while had past and they were finally home, Katara could see her tribes people pointing up at them with happy but confused looks it had been years since they had seen Aang, and even stranger the soon to be Mrs. Teku with Aang. Appa landed on the snow with a thud and the tribe circled around. The youngest of the kids were amazed Aang smiled at them they had never seen a flying bison before the excitement in there faces was enough to make him want to go back to when he was a kid, but he was brought back down to earth by the look on Katara's and the other tribes peoples faces, it was obvious to them that Aang and Katara were more than friends because of the scratches, rips and love bites visible on Aang**. Ha ha no I'm joking**…because of the way they were when they were kids. Katara and Aang hopped off Appa and looked for Gran gran, they found her sitting in her hut drinking tea. **Remind you of anyone? Huh huh.**

"Child your back!" She exclaimed beaming up at her Granddaughter. She then looked over at the door and was surprised to see The Avatar. "Aang what a pleasant surprise, what brings you here? Katara's Wedding I assume. It sure has been some time since I saw you last, you have grown to be a very handsome man indeed."

"Thank you." Was all Aang could think to say.

Katara hugged Gran Gran. "There is something we need to talk about, you see…"

Just then Teku rushed in the door. He had been informed of Katara's early arrival and wished to see her. Teku wished only to marry Katara not out of love but because it would be a great privilege to marry someone so honorable and because he was also physically attracted to her. He still pretended he cared by acting like he had great interest in his soon to be wife. "Katara I'm so glad your back! And early. I believe you have met Jin" Jin was standing by his side.

"Katara so good to see you again." Jin greeted the water bender. Jin suddenly noticed Aang in the corner of the hut hiding in the shadows. "Aang?"

Aang smiled at his Boss who he had merely worked for, for a few months.

"Yes you too" Katara replied to what he had said earlier.

"What are you doing here?" Jin asked Aang not even acknowledging Katara's response. "Is something wrong at the Academy is my nephew ok? Is he looking after things?"

"Aang's here with me." Katara assured.

"Aang? As in Avatar Aang?" Teku clicked.

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you" Aang said awkwardly.

"Ha the pleasure is all mine, the Avatar here to witness my wedding this is great." Teku insisted.

Aang looked at Katara she looked about as guilty as he felt.

"You are here for the wedding are you not, it's just a week away. "Teku continued. Aang looked at Katara for answers but she had none. "We could make it sooner."

"That's a splendid idea every things ready, and the guests are here already why not have it Tomorrow?" Gran Gran cut in.

"Tomorrow?" Katara yelped.

Everyone in the room looked at her. "It's so soon heh" she covered.

"Ahhh what's a few less days, besides I'm not sure I can wait any longer to marry you my dear." Teku lied.

"Oh …" Katara considered telling them she couldn't marry him, but she looked over at her grandmother who was studying her closely she just couldn't let her down. "Well tomorrow it is then." Katara quickly threw a look at Aang that said I'm sorry. Aang left the room, but know one other than Katara and her Grandmother noticed.

"Well I'm off to bed." Katara lied. She then left the hut to find Aang.

Katara searched for ages,_ Appa is still here so he couldn't have got far._Katara thought and she finally decided to wait for the next day.

Katara awoke in Aang's, well her hut. Today was the day she would lie to everyone, let Aang slip through her fingers again and possibly forget the old Katara. She got out of her bunk and stepped on something she couldn't tell what it was until it said. "Why did you have to find me? Why couldn't it have been some other person? Why did you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Make me fall in love with you" Aang said.

"The same reason you made me, because I needed you to be."

"I still need you to be."

"What I need to be is true to my word."

"You also promised to marry me."

"Aang stop it. You don't know what its like."

"Me, I don't know what its like? Yeah having pressure put on me by masses of people, not wanting to disappoint or let people down, not wanting to let my own reasons get in the way of things yeah your right me the avatar would not know what its like."

"Well, you're not in my position." She corrected herself.

"I am." He said.

"And how is that?"

"I am still more in your position that you're in your position." It sounded as if Aang hadn't slept and or had been drinking.

"How?"

"If you don't marry me, I won't have children and if I don't have children there will be no Air benders and if there is no air benders the chain will be broken and the avatar will not be reborn."

Katara was stumped, she had never thought of this.

"I'm not the only women in the world." She argued.

"You're my only women."

Katara knew he loved her, but she also knew if he was not with her he would find someone else to reproduce with, not love but have kids with.

"Aang we all have to make sacrifices, you more than anyone and me the greatest of all, I don't want to lose you Aang, but I'm sorry."

Aang didn't understand why marrying this guy was so important. Little did he know Teku was the man Katara's father had wanted her to marry. Katara just couldn't let him or the rest of her tribe down.

"Don't love him" Aang said drunkenly and passed out.

**Ok so yeah I'm sorry if this isn't up to standard thanks for reviewing and reading thanks lots. xo **

**Keep reading and reviewing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer Yeah I don't own the avatar the last air bender or the avatar the last anything really.**

The Wedding.

Katara pulled Aang up onto her bunk, which luckily hung low almost at the floor. She had never seen him even remotely drunk before now and it kind of scared her. He just lay there asleep breathing heavily and Katara wished, she could be with him. There was only one thing standing between he and her and that was honor, she had only met one person who was as desperate to do anything to honor his family and that was Zuko, although even he had given up. After the war he let his uncle take the throne and had settled down in an earth village.

_Why is this so hard, if it were anyone else I would have told them to follow their heart, I've tried that and I ended up choosing Aang. Father I really don't want to dishonor you. _Katara thought.

Katara walked out onto the balcony of the hut, and down below she could see an old lady, her Grandmother. This village would be nothing without her, just snow and random people. Gran Gran many years ago had left the north, left a husband to be in the dust. Katara wondered why her Grandmother wanted her to marry Teku, she climbed down the ladder of the tree hut and walked over to where Gran Gran was sitting in the snow looking out to the ocean.

"Hi Gran." Katara said

"Oh dear you startled me." Gran exclaimed with a kind of jump.

"Sorry."

"No need, whats the matter shouldn't you be getting ready the wedding is soon."

"It's not until noon." Katara stopped, should she tell her how she felt or would it just make the situation worse.

"You know the reason I ran away was because I was to married, to Paku that is."

"Yeah, he did mention that."

"I liked Paku very much, but I hadn't seen the world I was only young and I desperately didn't want to be tied down so I ran."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I regret not marrying Paku child and I don't want the same for you, but I also don't want you unhappy."

Katara didn't know how to respond.

"Why haven't you come to me sooner?"

"Sooner?" Katara questioned.

"Teku is nice Katara, but you do not love, nor are you in love with him. There was a reason I sent you to Omashu, I knew Aang was there, after you had promised yourself to Teku of course."

"What?" Katara blurted out.

"I knew if you were to be with Aang fate would draw you together, and it did. I wasn't sure if you still loved him."

Katara was astounded. So she just nodded.

"Now, I do know this I wonder why you felt you couldn't tell me."

"I thought, If I let everyone down by not marrying Teku I would gradually lose my respect." Katara was by now in tears. " I could'nt let you or Father down.

"Me? Why would you be letting me down?"

"Because… you wanted me to marry him."

"I never wanted you to marry him child, I suggested him because it was your fathers dying wish. I didn't know Aang would be back otherwise I would have forbidden it"

Katara looked at her grandmother with the greatest pride. The elephant had just left the room and she was free.

"But in saying all that you still must get married."

Katara felt her heart sink.

"To Aang that is, and don't worry I'll deal to Teku."

And rise again.

Katara was so happy she had accidentally bended water and it soaked Appa who was sleeping nearby. Which gave Katara an idea.

Aang awoke quickly at the sounded of music, it sounded like wedding music.

_Oh my gosh, Katara's getting married. I should be there I've got to stop it. But I cant. What do I do?_ Aang thought.

He resulted in putting his clothes on and heading out the door, when all of a sudden he could no longer feel wood beneath his feet but hard, cold ice and before he knew it he was on his back racing down a slide completely of ice. Aang felt his body collided with a wall of soft snow. Aang got up bended the snow flakes off him and looked around, he found himself in a circular ice room. He noticed in scripted in the wall were the words "I lied."

"What you're not sorry?" Aang said aloud knowing who wrote them.

"No, I don't need to be true to my word." Said a voice from behind him.

Aang turned around to find the water bender in a white and blue dress, obviously about to get married. Aang was silenced by how beautiful Katara looked and by what was actually happening.

"Well are you gonna marry me or not?" Katara asked heartedly

Katara layed out her hand for Aangs and he gladly took it. Katara and Aang walked down and out of Katara's tunnel. And came to an alter facing a largish crowd of about 50, among the people Aang could see was Zuko who he was know friends with holding Tophs hand. Aang could see Sokka who proudly looked at him and his sister and gave Aang the thumbs up and Sokka's new Girlfriend Tylee. All the rest was a blur to Aang because he looked back at Katara and became immediately lost in her eyes. All the vows which had been said just flew out of him, because Aang had been wanting to say them for so long. When the time came Katara and Aang shared the most passionate of kisses and the rest shall we say is up to you.

**Well that's it the end thank you so much for reading and commenting and I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone with a lame ending or something. But yah Kataang for life and ooh Jesus.Lives Tophxzuko was for you lol. Hehe hope you enjoyed and expect another one in the future.**


End file.
